


JJP drabbles

by peachtree (jjinglypuff)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjinglypuff/pseuds/peachtree
Summary: Just a collection of JJP drabbles (<1000 words). Tags will be updated with each chapter.





	1. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"this is a bad idea, jinyoung," jaebum hisses._
> 
> aka my boyfriend wants to hold hands in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Crossdressing

"This is a bad idea, Jinyoung," Jaebum hisses, sharp eyes watching Jinyoung's hand unlatch the front door.

He's never been one to shy away from an obstacle, but this? His hands feel clammy, legs suddenly too exposed beneath the airy white folds of the skirt, and everyone will know. An image flashes through his mind of all the passerby turning to stare, cupping their hands around their mouths, _that's a guy, that's definitely a guy, and doesn't he look like--_

His hand snaps around Jinyoung's wrist, stopping him as he wraps his fingers around the door handle, and his boyfriend looks up, head tilted -- in curiosity, as if he's studying Jaebum's reactions. And the fight goes out of him, just like that.

Park Jinyoung isn't concerned. It embarrasses Jaebum that he is.

"Jinyoung, I can't," he mumbles, nervously tucking a lock of the wig behind his ear. It's not overly long, down to his shoulderblades and slightly tousled, colored a dark brown and highlighted with strands of amber. ("It should help hide your shoulders, hyung," Jinyoung had said, lips brushing against Jaebum's as he secured one last bobbypin into his hairline, and Jaebum could do nothing but nod and chase him for another glossy kiss.)

He _expects_ Jinyoung to smile, all plush pink as his eyes curve with little whiskers that Jaebum can't resist thumbing. The younger man leans into the touch and chuckles. 

"We'll be fine, don't worry so much." The door clicks open behind his ever sly boyfriend, his freed hand moving from the handle to the door to push it open all the way. "Come on, _noona_. We have a date to go on."

Jaebum swallows, throat bobbing against the high lace collar, and follows Jinyoung out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering what my inspiration was for Jaebum's [outfit](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a9611a204ec7d0eb903dc099e4c28f67/tumblr_p933vhkDKE1s06uyzo1_1280.jpg) (but with a higher lace collar).


	2. Cat-cidentally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"you can stop staring. i have claws."_
> 
> aka i woke up like this, don't ask me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags** : Catboy

"So you're telling me you don't know how this happened?"

Jaebum nods, sullen, his ears drooping, and like this, it could almost be mistaken for bad bedhead -- if not for the fluffy black tail swaying restlessly behind him. 

"You just, looked in the mirror and found out you were a cat?"

The dirty look his hyung shoots him is laced with frustration and helplessness, and Jinyoung's hands wave defensively in front of himself. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"It sounded like you did," Jaebum mutters, reaching up to push his hair back and wincing when his pinky finger catches on the tender pink inside of an unfamiliar ear. When he looks down at his hands, he hisses in annoyance. "Fuck, even my nails..."

Jinyoung crosses the short distance between the bathroom door and the bed, squatting down so he can take the leader's left hand and take a look, and he can't help but blink. 

"You can stop staring." The frown is audible in Jaebum's words. "I have claws."

'Claws' is right. There's a soft layer of black fur over the back of Jaebum's hand, fading towards the ends of the boyish fingers where nails now taper into needle sharp tips. They're an opaque black, slightly hooked at the ends like those tipping the paws of the feline trio currently sitting at the highest point of the cat tree, eyeing their dad like an intruder in their territory. Jaebum looks physically pained when he makes eye contact with Nora and his princess hisses at him. Jinyoung tugs at his hand to get his attention back.

(He pointedly doesn't think about the other patches of fur Jaebum's hoodie and sweatpants might be hiding.)

"Hyung." Jaebum's eyes slowly open again where they'd closed, and Jinyoung's heart aches at the unspoken plea for help lining his tense frame. _Tell me it's going to be okay._ "It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out. Together."

"I'm a monster." the older man looks at his right hand, palm up, flexing his new-found claws and grimacing when the tips clack together, and before Jinyoung can protest, Jaebum cuts him off. "I have fucking cat ears, Jinyoung. A tail? Claws!" The younger winces at his escalating tone and Jaebum sighs, catching himself and pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, keeping the dangerous points away from his eyes. "God knows what else is going on... I didn't get a chance to look."

Jinyoung isn't sure what to say, has never in his wildest dreams imagined that his boyfriend would wake him with a panicked whisper-yell of his name first thing in the morning, and he'd open his eyes to be greeted by pointed teeth and a pair of black cat ears.

These things just don't _happen_. 

"They clearly do," Jaebum says, deadpan, and Jinyoung gives him an apologetic look. He hadn't meant to say it outloud.

Oddly enough, the leader now looks calm, turning his hand this way and that, wiggling his fingers and tapping each nail with his thumbs. 

"Hyung?"

"I guess it's kind of cool," he starts, tone disarmingly casual for someone who sounded on the edge of hysteria not 15 seconds before, "now that I've finished freaking the fuck out."

At least he knows, Jinyoung thinks, bracing a hand on his thigh to help himself up and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He's still wrapping his head around the fact that Im Jaebum is a cat? partially a cat? (Where does one draw the line at semantics when it comes to one's boyfriend growing fur?) when he hears purring and looks by his feet, expecting to see Nora or Kunta or Odd, but three sets of eyes stare unblinking down at him from the top of the cat tree, and he realizes, it's Jaebum.

Jaebum is purring. Eyes half closed and shoulders slouched, the older man looks like he's zoning out, fingers slowly curling in and then straightening back out before repeating themselves, and Jinyoung only notices then that he still has his left hand clasped in both his own and that he's been absentmindedly stroking the soft fur.

His chest tightens with guilt, but only for a second before the heat pooling in his gut leads him to turn, and with a firm push at his broad shoulder, the leader is on his back, eyes wide and mouth open to protest until Jinyoung settles himself between his legs, knees nudging at his backside, and whatever words were supposed to come out die in a strangled groan.

"I think," Jaebum's eyes blink up at him, and Jinyoung can now see ring of blue surrounded by green around the dilated pupils, "We should see what else has changed." He sees Jaebum's throat bob at his suggestive tone, feels the tremor run through the thighs bracketing his hips, and at worst, this will be a distraction.

At best? Well.

He smooths his hands up his boyfriend's legs, from his knees and over his thighs and hips, stopping at the hem of the hoodie, and the soft hitch of Jaebum's breath makes him smile. 

"Aren't you curious, hyung?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking ideas via comments or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/saetbyuls). :)


End file.
